1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an input apparatus, a device control method, a storage medium, and a mobile apparatus for controlling a device to be controlled using gestures of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
To operate a multi-function watch, a technique using mechanical switches and a touch panel has been developed. In such an operating technique, the switches and touch panel need to be operated by an arm (hand) that is opposite to the arm wearing the watch. Accordingly, this operation is troublesome for the user. In addition, if the user carries a hand baggage, it is difficult for the user to operate the watch.
To solve the issues, a technique to operate a watch by shaking the watch in the vertical direction has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-69693). In addition, a technique to turn on an illuminator when both an acceleration switch and an inclination switch provided in a watch are turned on has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-170671).